1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital broadcast reception system including a receiver for receiving digital broadcast, a display device for displaying digital broadcast received by a receiver and a printer for printing the content information contained in the digital broadcast received by the receiver. This invention also relates to a digital broadcast printer for printing the contents information generated by the receiver which has received the digital broadcast.
2. Description of Related Art
Up to now, in printing a display picture of e.g. television broadcast, demonstrated on e.g., a CRT (cathode ray tube) display, an analog video printer is used.
The analog video printer is fed e.g., with analog picture signals output from a display unit 500, as shown for example in FIG. 1. That is, in the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, TV signals or picture signals are input to a display device 500, which display device 500 displays a picture generated from these signals. To an analog printer 501 are fed analog picture signals corresponding to a picture demonstrated on the display device 500.
The analog video printer 501 digitizes the input analog video signals to store the resulting digital signals as picture data in a frame memory 502 as well as to update the stored picture data from time to time. On receipt of a printing command from outside, updating of the picture data to be recorded on the frame memory 502 is discontinued and picture data stored in the frame memory 502 is read out for printing by a printer engine 503.
The analog video printer 501 is provided with a printing confirmation display unit 504 employing e.g., a liquid crystal display. The picture data stored in the frame memory 502 is analogized to output resulting analog picture signals. The printing confirmation display unit 504 demonstrates a picture generated from the input analog video signals.
This analog video printer 501 is used for the application for printing a specified picture comprehended in continuous moving pictures data. So, printing commands input from outside are two-stage commands, namely commands for determining a picture to be printed from the moving picture data and a command for starting the printing processing on the so-determined picture. There are occasions where the analog video printer 501 is not provided with a printing confirmation display unit 504. In such case, the picture for printing cannot be confirmed at the outset.
The above-described conventional analog video printer 501 routinely uses input analog signals conventionally put to practical application, such as NTSC (National Television System Committee) signals, PAL (phase alternation by Line) signals, RGB video signals or S-terminal video signals,
For printing a display picture of an information processor, such as a personal computer, abbreviated below to PC, an analog multi-scan printer or a PC printer is used.
An analog multi-scan printer 510 is fed with analog CRT interface signals, output from a main body unit of the PC 511 to the display device 512, as shown for example in FIG. 2. The analog multi-scan printer 510 branches the input analog CRT interface signals to output one of the branched signals to the display device 512 as well as to digitize the other branched signals for storage as picture data in the frame memory 513 for updating from time to time. If a printing command is input from outside, updating of the picture data to be stored in the frame memory 513 is discontinued and the picture data recorded in the frame memory 513 is read out for printing by the printer engine 514.
Meanwhile, RGB picture signals and synchronization signals thereof are used, as an example, as the analog CRT interface signals. As the signal modes, the signals in the following ranges:
horizontal resolution: 640 to 1600 dots
vertical resolution: 480 to 1200 lines
horizontal deflection frequency: 30 to 107 kHz
vertical deflection frequency: 48 to 160 Hz are routinely used.
The analog multi-scan printer 510 has a multi-scan function for these variable signal modes, and is able to acquire picture data of the size suited to a picture for printing to print the data.
A PC printer 520 is fed with printing data over a universal printer interface, from a main body portion of the PC 521, in addition to picture signals output from the main body portion of the PC 521 to a display device 522, as shown for example in FIG. 3.
In the PC printer 520, an application program operating in the main body portion of the PC 521 generates text data or picture data. The text data or picture data, generated by the application program, is routed to an OS (operating system) for demonstration on the display device 522. When fed with a printing command, the OS starts a printer driver within the main body portion of the PC 521. The printer driver converts the text data or picture data into printing data of a form suited to the PC printer 520 connected to the main body portion of the PC 521 to send the printing data to the PC printer 520. The PC printer interprets the printing data sent thereto to effect printing by the printer engine 523.
This PC printer 520 uses e.g., the Bi-Centronics (IEEE-1284), RS-232C, SCSI, Ir-DA or USB, as the general-purpose printer interface.
In receiving e.g., television broadcast for display, the conventional practice has been to receive analog television signals by a reception device and to process these analog television signals by an analog electronic circuit for demonstration on a display device. However, such television broadcast is predicted to be made by digital signals, instead of by analog signals, as conventionally.
Specifically, in Japan, CS digital broadcast was started since October 1996, while digital broadcast is about to be started in CATV, BS broadcast and ground wave broadcast. If the television broadcast is digitized in this manner, pictures of higher quality than before is furnished. In addition, digitization enables not only picture signals but also SI (service information) signals to be furnished, such that, by these SI signals, it becomes possible to utilize the EPG (electronic program guide), that is the program guide information that can be demonstrated on the display device.
By the digitization of the television broadcast, not only the program broadcast but also the variable contents information can be demonstrated in combination on the display device. This contents information is made up of various data, such as still picture data, moving pictures data, text data or music data.
If, in printing the pictures of e.g., television broadcast or variable contents information, in the above-described current status of the art, the above-mentioned conventional analog printer 501, analog multi-scan printer 510 and the PC printer 520 are used, the degree of freedom of the printing functions or the cost in the printing device present a lot of problems.
Specifically, if the aforementioned analog printer 501 or analog multi-scan printer 510 is used, not only is the circuitry for performing the A/D conversion or D/A conversion required, but also measures need to be taken against signal deterioration or noise, thus complicating the structure of the apparatus to render it difficult to lower the cost. Moreover, the analog printer 501 or analog multi-scan printer 510 is required to be uniquely provided with contents information means for generating the contents information for printing, in addition to the contents information means for generating the contents information for display provided on the analog printer 501 or analog multi-scan printer 510, so that cost is needed to provide the unique contents information means.
Moreover, when the aforementioned PC printer 520 is used, since the general-purpose printer interface operates at a higher speed, it is possible to transfer picture data without limitation as to the resolution of the picture for printing or the printing quality. However, in such case, the major portion of the picture processing necessary in effecting printing in the printer engine 523 of the PC printer 520 needs to be performed on the main body portion of the PC 521.
In printing the contents information, the contents information for demonstration, generated by the contents information generating means for generating the contents information for demonstration, by the display device 500 or the main body portion of the PC 521, is converted into analog picture signals or analog CRT interface signals, which are then output to the analog printer 501 or to the analog multi-scan printer 510. Since the analog printer 501 or analog multi-scan printer 510 prints the input analog picture signals for demonstration or a display picture generated from the analog CRT interface signals directly by the printer engines 503, 514, the contents information cannot be printed with a picture quality sufficient for printing.
If, in interconnecting the television receiver for receiving and displaying the television broadcast and the printer device, picture data are sent out using a general-purpose printer interface similar to that used in the aforementioned PC printer 520, the televison receiver needs to be provided with a high-speed processing capability, a large capacity storage capacity and an output port of the high-speed general-purpose printer interface, thus raising the cost of the television receiver. Moreover, if no printer device is connected to the television receiver, it is unnecessary to provide for the high-speed processing capability, large capacity storage capacity or the output port of the high-speed general-purpose printer interface.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned problems and to provide a digital broadcast reception system, a digital broadcast receiver and a digital broadcast printer, in which there is no necessity of providing redundant and hence wasteful circuit or functions, which can be realized at low costs and which may be used to effect the printing efficiently and flexibly to high quality.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a digital broadcast reception system having a receiver for receiving digital broadcast, a display device for displaying the digital broadcast received by the receiver, and a printer for printing the contents information comprehended in the digital broadcast received by the receiver, the receiver, display device and the printer being connected to one another. The receiver includes reception means for receiving the digital broadcast, contents information generating means for performing pre-set signal processing signals of the digital broadcast received by the reception means to generate the contents information for demonstration on the display device, and outputting means for outputting the contents information generated by the contents information generating means to the display device and to the printer. The printer includes inputting means for receiving the contents information output from the reception device, contents information converting means for converting at least a portion of the contents information received from the inputting means into contents suited to printing and printing means for printing the contents information converted by the contents information converting means.
In the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, the contents information generated by the contents information generating means can be converted into contents suited for printing on the printer. So, there is no necessity of providing contents information converting means for generating the contents information suited for printing, such that, if the printer is not connected to the system, the entire system can be reduced in cost. Moreover, since the contents information for display may be converted by the contents information converting means of the printer, high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently flexibly.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a digital broadcast reception system having a receiver for receiving digital broadcast, a display device for displaying the digital broadcast received by the receiver, and a printer for printing the contents information comprehended in the digital broadcast received by the receiver, the receiver, display device and the printer being connected to one another. The receiver includes reception means for receiving the digital broadcast, contents information generating means for performing pre-set signal processing signals of the digital broadcast received by the reception means to generate the contents information for demonstration on the display device, contents information conversion means for converting at least a portion of the contents information generated by the contents information generating means into contents suited for printing by the printer, and outputting means for outputting the contents information generated by the contents information generating means to the display device and outputting the contents information partially converted by the contents information conversion means to the printer. The printer includes inputting means for receiving the contents information output by the receiver, and printing means for printing the contents information received from the inputting means.
In the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, as discussed above, the contents information generated by the contents information generating means of the receiver can be converted into contents suited for printing on the printer. The receiver is able to output the contents information suited for printing on the printer in distinction from the contents information for demonstration on the display device. As a result, high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a digital broadcast receiver including reception means for receiving digital broadcast, contents information generating means for performing pre-set signal processing on signals of digital broadcast received by the reception means for generating contents information for demonstrating digital broadcast, contents information conversion means for converting at least a portion of the contents information generated by the contents information generating means, and outputting means for outputting the contents information generated by the contents information generating means to a display device for displaying the digital broadcast and for outputting the contents information partially converted by the contents information conversion means to the printer.
In the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, as discussed above, the contents information generated by the contents information generating means of the receiver can be converted into contents suited for printing on the printer. The contents information suited for printing by a printer can be output in separation from the contents information for display on the display device. As a result, high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a digital broadcast receiver including reception means for receiving digital broadcast, contents information generating means for performing pre-set signal processing on signals of digital broadcast received by the reception means for generating contents information for demonstrating the digital broadcast, contents information conversion means for converting at least a portion of the contents information generated by the contents information generating means into contents suited for printing, outputting means for outputting the contents information generated by the contents information generating means to a display device for demonstrating the digital broadcast, and printing means for printing the contents information converted by the contents information conversion means.
In the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, as discussed above, the contents information generated by the contents information generating means of the receiver can be converted into contents suited for printing on the printer. As a result, high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility.
On the other hand, the digital broadcast printing apparatus according to the present invention is a digital broadcast printing apparatus for printing the contents information generated by the receiver on reception of the digital broadcast. The digital broadcast printing apparatus includes inputting means for receiving the contents information output from the receiver, contents information converting means for converting at least a portion of the contents information received from the inputting means, and printing means for printing the contents information converted by the contents information conversion means.
The digital broadcast printing apparatus according to the present invention, as discussed above, is able to convert the contents information generated by the receiver into contents suited for printing. As a result, high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility.
With the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, described above, there is no necessity of providing contents information conversion means for generating the contents information suited for printing on the receiver. The system can be reduced in cost in its entirety in case of not connecting the printer to the system. Moreover, since the contents information for display can be converted into contents suited for printing by contents information conversion means of the printer, high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility, so that the digital broadcast can be displayed and printed as the properties of the digital broadcast that it comprehends variegated content information are exploited to the maximum extent possible.
Moreover, in the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, the content information suited for printing in the printer can be output in addition to the content information for display on the display device, so that high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility, and hence the digital broadcast can be displayed and printed as the properties of the digital broadcast that it comprehends variegated content information are exploited to the maximum extent possible.
In addition, in the digital broadcast reception system, according to the present invention, the content information generated by the receiver can be converted into contents suited for printing to achieve high-quality printing can be achieved efficiently with high flexibility, and hence the digital broadcast can be displayed and printed as the properties of the digital broadcast that it comprehends variegated content information are exploited to the maximum extent possible.